Hawkward
by CupCakesCult II
Summary: Imagine going into Hawks'room for the first time in a romantic mood, only to slip on the mess on his floor and needing to go to the hospital after breaking a bone.


**Imagine going into Hawks'room for the first time in a romantic mood, only to slip on the mess on his floor and needing to go to the hospital after breaking a bone.**

 **Nda: I chose the nickname sunshine because there are so many comment about how alike he is to Icarus than it seemed fitting enough. And yeah, if you hadn't notice I'm a mood killer. Duh.**

* * *

It should have been an amazing night. Something unforgetable and a big step in you relationship with your boyfriend, but somehow, because of his messyness, it ended into exactly that : a Mess.

Well, your visit wasn't exactly planned, so it wasn't really his fault, but still. You just had bought some chicken and decided to cook it for him, counting on that saying that a man's heart was in his stomach to brag about your cooking skill and show him how stupid he would be to dump you ever. And it worked well. Really ! You had this sorta date at his place, eating on the kitchen's counter while talking about silly things, funny things, or just how your day had been.

Your cheeks were red from laughing, and your head a little lighter than usual thanks to the cheap yet good wine you bought to go with the yakitori. It was the night of your life, and Hawks had looked at you like you were the only thing in the univers, making you feel important, and _loved_.

Usually he was the one to initiate contact, he was the one to kiss, or to touch you, but this time, you felt the need to kiss him instead or letting him kiss you. You had cupped his face in your hand, before kissing his jaw lightly, drawing the line with your lips until you reached his own lips to kiss them. Your other hand had found it's way in his hair, and Hawks had answered eagerly letting his hands run wildly on your body.

"Let me be yours?"

The words had left your mouth so easily, and even if you felt slightly embarras, the look in his eyes and his cocky smile had overpowered it with excitement. You had made your way to his bedroom, taking more time than necessary, too caugh up in your passion, and when you had finaly steped in the room, you hadn't paid any attention to it. That had been your downfall.

Hawks had started to remove his shirt and was too late to caugh you when you had sliped on one of his dirty shirt, pants or whatever close lying en the floor by the door. And with you luck, you had managed to fall on your wrist the wrong way, leading to a painful cracking that blinded you with pain.

"Oh shit, Y/N are you alright?!"

And here you were, hours later, sitting on a bench in the hospital, listening to the doctor telling you that you had managed to break your wrist, leading to the pose of a splint.

"You can go now, but make an appointment in a week to see how it elvolved, laright Miss Y/L/N?"

"Yes, thank you Doctor."

"And be careful."

"Yes."

You stayed silent during the ride to your appartment. Playing the flying taxi, Hawk was trying to keep a straight face, but you tell he was going to burst into laugher sooner or later. You had never felt that embarrassed in your whole life, and a part of you was angry at him.

Finaly, he landed in front of your building and had no excuse to avoid your glare, which was when he started laughing.

"Seriously, I know I shouldn't laugh but… sunshine your amasing ! I though that kind of things only happened in movie ! Pfft !"

"Yeah, right, put it all on me ! Your the dirty guy with the messy bedroom ! I wouldn't have slipped if you were less messy !"

"Aw, don't be like that, in a year it'll be a funny memories that will make you laugh!"

You didn't replied and turned your back to him to walk into your building.

"Ah wait!"

Hawks caught you and turned you bake to face him. He then pressed his forhead on your with a soft glint in his eyes.

"I'm sorry you got hurt…"

"You better be…"

"I promise to clean my appartment more often."

"Your place is more dangerous than a car crash…" You pouted.

"Please come back again?"

You felt yourself drowning into his eyes, feeling your grudges slowly draw back, and you bit your lips. It was so rare for him to apologize and ask nicely. It warmed you inside. Feeling your weakness, he pressed you more, rubing his nose against your with puppy eyes.

"Pretty please?"

You gave up.

"Okay." You sighed. "I forgive you. But-! You better not use this… incident to tease me in the next six months or I swear I'll-"

"Deal! Love ya!"

He pecked you on the lips before taking off into the sky.

"'Night sunshine!"


End file.
